A little comfort
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Jack comforts Clara. Spoilers for episode two of season two. (2x02) First Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders fic. One-Shot. Hope this is enjoyable! Reviews are loved and welcome.


**A little comfort.**

A little one- shot set after 2x02.

Jack comforts Clara. Spoilers for episode two of season two.

First ever Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders fic, hope it is enjoyable. Reviews are appreciated and loved! I'm a big fan of Jack and Clara and have high hopes that they will eventually be together!

I am not sure you could class this as romance, but it certainly has tones of it!

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Clara sat in silence as the rest of the team went through case notes. She had wanted to be a part of the debrief, but she didn't feel as though she had the mental strength to do it.

Today, was the first time in over two years she'd been held at gun point. Clara knew she shouldn't think too much of it. She wasn't held for long, although, there were moments when she wondered if the man before her would actually pull the trigger.

She remembered the relief that flooded through her when she was able to pull the trigger on her backup weapon and send the assailants tumbling to the ground. She then remembered the joy that ran through her body upon hearing Jack say her name.

"Clara?" The brunette looked up, her eyes met with Jack, who had concern written all over his face.

"Sorry…" Clara uttered. She didn't know what reason to give for being so zoned out, too scared to admit that she was still considering the possibility that she could have been shot.

"I think we have enough for our case notes, boss." Matt saved her.

"I'll go with Matt and inform Monty." Mae smiled at Clara, before standing up slowly and following Matt to the front of the jet.

There was a minute of silence between Jack and Clara, and for a moment Clara wished she was alone, but her brain only laughed at her and reminded her, that she was constantly craving Jack's company, both at work and at home.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Jack frowned a little, putting the folder he was holding onto the table, and leaning back in his chair. Clara could tell by his body language that he wanted her to go on, but since Brad had died, she had become a closed book. She opened up to him at times, but normally, she would hold everything in until she could find a gym or an empty track and run everything away.

"He held me at gun point for all of ten minutes and I knew I had a backup weapon, I know you'd figure out eventually that he was out guy and you'd come and find me, I knew one way or the other, I could keep myself safe, but, he there was a moment there when I thought he would really shoot me." Clara sighed.

"It's a shock because it's been a while. I know you're an agent, and a very good one, but still, things like that can still scare us. We are all human." Jack told her, his tone of voice was calm and kind.

"I just need to shake it off. I promise, the next case, I will be fine." Clara said she'd be fine, but the tears in her eyes told a different story.

"Clara?"

Clara looked at her boss and friend and gave a sad smile. She now regretted speaking in the first place, she regretted that she'd gotten lost in her own thoughts.

"I am here if you want to talk. I care about you, and your wellbeing, and as much as I understand that in a few days you will be fine, I want to know, now, that you'll be okay once we land. Clara, you can admit that what happened in Italy scared you, or threw you off balance."

Jack got up from his seat that was across from Clara and moved into the one next to her.

"I hate feeling this way. It's always the smallest things. I feel as though I should have handled the situation better. I was on my own and I saw drops of blood on the floor, I went into the room without checking, and the minute I got over the threshold and I felt an arm around my neck, I knew I should have checked. I felt like I had forgotten a vital part of training, and then, I sat or what felt like a lifetime, trying to figure out how to talk to this kid and in the end, I screamed at him, went for my backup weapon and just fired." Jack listened as Clara explained, watching her carefully, as she closed her eyes monetarily, still talking about what happened.

"You saved lives. The life you took was a killer and you know that. You did what any of us would do." Clara smiled weakly again, but her heart rate sped up and she was sure her cheeks flushed when Jack touched her hand.

Clara willed for her feelings and thoughts to go away for just a minute so she could fully focus on what he was saying, but all she could focus on what how Jack had no idea the effect he had on her.

"You did what you had to do." Jack smiled, giving her some reassurance.

"Thank you." Clara, again, gave a weak smile.

"Whatever you need. I think sometimes, we could all do with a little comfort." Clara remained silent at his statement, but her mind was screaming.

She could do with a little of his comfort all of the time, and one day, she was sure she would tell him, but now was not the time, although, with how much time she spent with him on this jet, she was certain that this was the place.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I am happy to keep this as a one-shot, but depending on what you readers think, I may add a second chapter, although I have nothing planned! Bethany.


End file.
